


Double Trouble

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Mother of the Year (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Holiday, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Luz and Audriana (daughter) have a little holiday surprise for their parents.
Relationships: Luz Mendes/Thomas Mendez, Luz Mendez/Daughter, Main Character & Main Character's Daughter (Mother of the Year), Thomas Mendez/Main Character (Mother of the Year)
Kudos: 3





	Double Trouble

Audriana’s hand clasped over her mouth, attempting to muffle the giggle vibrating on her lips. 

“Shush, Dria!” Luz narrowed her gaze, but her equally wide smile gave her away. “We’re not done yet. Help me with this ladder?”

The two girls gathered around either side of the large ladder resting against the wall on the other side of the room. Thomas had used it earlier to place the glittering gold star on top of the enormous Christmas tree. The lights twinkled against the dark green branches; the gold ribbon wrapped decoratively around the tree shimmered. 

“On three,” Luz decided, her small hands gripping tightly on the legs. “One, two, three.”

“Oh my gosh!” Audriana shrieked, watching the ladder wobble, grazing one of the top branches of the tree.

“Woah!” Luz strained to breathe. “This is heavier than I thought.”

“Stop!” Audriana called out just as the metal frame hit an ornament. She bit her lip, unable to stop the fragile ball from bouncing down the tree, heading toward the dark oak floors below. 

Both girls breathed a sigh of relief as the ornament landed safely, caught in a bend of the ribbon near the bottom of the tree. 

“We need a different strategy,” Audriana decided, leaning the ladder back against the wall. “We’re not tall enough, Luz.” 

“Sure we are,” she insisted. “The top is just too wobbly.”

Audriana took a step back, analyzing the problem like a scientist. There had to be a solution. She remembered from school that in engineering when the base is wider than the top, the design is sturdier. They just had to make the bottom wider than the top to stabilize it. “I got it! If we open the ladder, it will redistribute the weight and it’ll be easier for us to move.”

Luz quickly pulled the front of the ladder away, forcing it open. Audriana reached up to lock the center bars in place so they wouldn’t have any trouble. 

Together, they carefully moved the ladder across the room and under the archway.

“It worked!” Luz exclaimed proudly. “This is really going to work!”

Her eyes closed as her smile spread across her face. “We’re not done yet!”

“I know. I know. Okay, I’ll climb on the ladder and you get the mistletoe.”

“Wait until I can spot you.” Audriana ran to grab the mistletoe Alma had helped them secure and ran back to stand beside the ladder, trying to hold it still. “Be careful, Luz!” 

“Aren’t I always?”

“NO! No, you’re never careful! That’s why I said it!”

Luz laughed, climbing swiftly to the top. “Okay, pass it up.” 

Audriana carefully handed her a tack, followed by the bough of mistletoe. 

Luz held onto the ladder to steady herself and reached carefully to attach the ornamentation so it hung down into the entranceway. “How does it look?”

“Perfect,” Audriana cheered excitedly. 

Luz couldn’t help but smile proudly alongside Audriana. She threw her arms around her, pulling her close. “Even if I had twelve sisters. You’d still be my favorite.” 

“We’re not even sisters...yet!” Audriana clarified. “That’s the whole point of this!”

“I know, I know. But, we both know this is going to work. I mean we’re amazing. There’s nothing we can’t do together.”

“Sisters,” Audriana smiled, resting her head against Luz’s. 

The girls moved the ladder back out of the way and stepped back to enjoy their work. 

“Ready?” Luz smirked, raising a questioning brow. 

Audriana nodded. “Mom!”

“Dad! Come look with Dria and I did!”

Their arms looped together, the two girls stood just beyond the archway, giggling together as they waited for their parents. 

“Do I want to know what kind of trouble you two have been up to?” Thomas questioned upon seeing the pair’s matching smirks. 

“They do appear to be up to something.” Amara narrowed her gaze at the girls, leading them to giggle loudly. “Double trouble! That’s what you to are together.” 

Thomas sighed looking around the room, waiting to see the remnants of a good idea turned disastrous. Life with Luz was never boring and now that she had found a partner in crime, the pair was almost always up to mischief. 

“So, what have we come to see?” Amara questioned lightly, giving the girls the benefit of the doubt.

The pair pointed up above their parents’ heads, to the green and white bough. 

“You have to kiss now!” Luz demanded. “It’s the law.”

“I’m not sure it’s quite a law, dear,” Thomas attempted to respond.

“It is! I’m sure!” Luz pressed her hands to her hip in defiance. “Now, kiss!”

Thomas threw up his hands in defeat, turning to Amara. When his daughter had her mind set, there was no changing it. He was certain Luz could make a more than satisfactory lawyer one day if she ever took the time to learn the actual law. His one hand pressed against her lower back drawing her nearer. The other stroked her cheek tenderly, lifting her face toward his. “May I have this kiss?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to be fined for breaking the law.” Amara winked at the girls, then turned her attention back to her boyfriend. Her voice was softer now, barely more than a whisper, just for him. “You may, my love.”

He inched forward, closing the gap between them. Her breath tangling with his, warming the space between them. His lips met hers softly and tenderly. Their eyes fell closed as the heat of their embrace tingled through them, leaving goosebumps on their skin. Slowly, the kiss deepened more than either of them had intended. If it weren’t for the squealing and jumping of their daughters a few feet away, they may have ended up lost in the moment. 

“They’re so getting married!” Luz decided. 

Audriana nodded enthusiastically beside her. “We’re going to be sisters.”

Thomas cleared his throat and took a step back, a warmth still flushed on his cheeks. “Perhaps Amara and I should have a say in that?”

The girls looked at their parents and back to each other, shaking their heads in unison. “Nope!” 

Amara smiled and rested her head on Thomas’s shoulder. “Why does it feel like we’re outnumbered? There’s only 2 of them!”

“Luz has enough personality for 2, or more,” he whispered, a smirk on his face as he watched his daughter celebrate.

The gentle falling of something white pulled Audriana’s attention behind them. Outside the bay windows, the first flakes of snow drifted lazily from the sky. “Luz! It’s snowing!”

“Race you to the top of the hill?” Luz wagged her brow challengingly. 

“You’re on!” 

The two girls sprinted outside, barely giving their parents any further attention, captivated by their next adventure. 

“What are we going to do with them?” Amara pondered.

“I honestly have no idea.” Thomas shook his head as he threaded his fingers thoughtfully through his hair. “However, I do know what I’m going to do with you.”

“Is that so?”He grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against him. “I believe we’re still under the mistletoe and I heard there’s a new law.”

“If you insist, counselor.”

“I do.” He tangled his fist in her hair, shifting her head back just enough, before picking up where they had left off. The two melted together, sharing a moment alone in the quiet.


End file.
